Tout simplement Colin
by Ladyfhat
Summary: La guerre change bien des gens notamment Colin qui n'est plus du tout le même depuis... CC/?


**Imperfection**

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mon nom est Colin et je suis laid.<em>

_Le pire c'est que ça rime. Je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis petit, très petite même. Plus petit que mon petit frère. Honte à moi. _

_Je suis blond châtain et j'ai les yeux couleur amande. Ça aurait pu être très beau. Sur quelqu'un d'autre surement, mais sur moi ça fait laid. _

_En plus je suis maigre, ou fin si vous préférez. _

_Le pire c'est que je suis fin et gros… Je ne sais pas si on peut l'être, mais mes cuises sont immenses. Avec le grand "i"quoi!_

_Encore un truc qui rime avec mon nom. Colin le fin et laid… Nain, tien ça aussi ça rime. À croire que je suis né spécifiquement pour ces trois caractéristiques. _

_C'est pas comme mon frère qui est grand, beau, les yeux verts – pas le vert émeraude d'Harry Potter, mais un beau vert tout de même. _

_La peau halé – la mienne est plutôt pêche, une couleur à vomir sur moi quoi! Et puis en plus il a les cheveux si longs et si lisses._

_Pire qu'une fille quand on parle cheveux avec lui. Et aussi il y avait le fait qu'il soit dans l'équipe de quiditch, j'ai bien essayé, mais je ne me suis récolté qu'une grosse… Que dis-je! Une immense humiliation. _

_En somme nous ne sommes devenus qu'une grosse antithèse tous les deux. Comment cela se fait-il? La Guerre. _

_Elle nous a complètement changés. Pas simplement nous, mais tous ceux qui y ont participés. _

_Et malheureusement Dénnise et moi avons été en deuxième ligne, avec les professeures pendant que la première ligne avait été cédée à Harry Potter. _

_Si j'avais su qu'à la fin ça donnerait ça, griffondor ou pas je nous aurai fait fuir Dénise et moi._

_Le Grand, le Magnifique, l'Élu – roulement de tambour…. Harryyyyy Pooootter!_

_En ce qui me concerne, elle m'a complètement changé, bouleversé même. Elle m'a rendu, incertain de tout, toujours sur mes gardes. _

_Froid aussi, un peu… Beaucoup en fait._

_Surtout avec les personnes que j'aime ou que j'aimais. Il y avait tant de mort. De sang aussi._

_Partout autour de moi, sur moi, en moi. J'en suis devenu fou. Il y avait cette chose en moi qui a fait PAFF! Et BADABOOM aussi. Non je délire. Il y a juste eu…_

_Un rien. Voilà ce qu'il y a eu en moi. Un grand rien. J'étais vide. Et j'ai tué encore et encore, juste pour voir si je ressentais encore quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort._

_Mais non, il n'y avait plus rien en moi. C'était mort. Alors j'ai tué encore et encore. Ça faisait drôle de ne rien ressentir vraiment._

_Je me souviens même avoir ri pendant que je torturai Greyback. Pas que c'était drôle non, j'étais juste devenu complètement dérangé, dément même. _

_Et puis il me tapait sur les nerfs._

_Il avait une tellement grosse tête celui-là, certain qu'il nous vaincrait tous, alors il n'avait pas protégé ses arrières. _

_Grand mal lui fit, puisque je l'ai attaqué comme ferait **un lâche**. Par derrière. Et j'ai lancé sort sur sort **par derrière**. _

_Et son sang giclait sur mon visage. Je me souviens aussi de l'avoir léché avant d'abattre le loup pour de bon._

_Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il y eu un froid entre Dénnise et moi. _

_Premier spectateur qu'il avait été! Devant Greyback. Lui il l'attaquait **par devant**, il tremblait, mais griffondor comme il l'était…_

_Ce qui m'a le plus touché – on dirait bien que je n'avais pas perdu TOUT sentiment finalement – était son regard._

_De la peur, pure et simple. Je le comprends. Quand je repasse ce que j'ai fait à Greyback et aux autres – parce qu'il y en a eu plein d'autres avant et après – le Colin d'avant aurait été mortifié par tout ça._

_Ce sang, cette folie, ce vide, le Colin que je suis devenu… _

- Colin tu viens?

_Tu me déranges…_

- Pour aller où?

_Je les fais flipper rien qu'en parlant…_

- C'est le repas… Euh, tu m'avais dit de te prévenir, mais c'est bon si tu ne veux pas… J-je suis désolé, je te dérange?

- Oui.

_Plus maintenant, j'aime juste te voir déstabilisé…_

- Oh, euh je suis désol…

- Mais non idiot, c'est une blague.

_En fait non, je sais plus trop faire des blagues, mais je veux bien mentir si ça te fais du bien…_

- Ah… Ah ah ah, mais oui, euh… Je suis trop bête.

_Ne te ridiculise pas en publique, on pourra l'utiliser contre toi un jour…._

-…

- Hum, j-je vais t'attendre dehors.

_Fais donc cela…_

- Hmm.

_Ça c'était Charles. Un deuxième année. Participant de la Grande Guerre - comme on la nomme - malgré lui. _

_Un enfant traumatisé, un orphelin. Il est sous ma responsabilité. Comme plusieurs autres. Comme tous ceux de mon dortoir._

_Étant donnée les évènements qui se sont produits, chaque septième année a un groupe d'élève. _

_Il se charge alors de leur sécurité, de leur bienêtre. Il est là pour les aider à surmonter les épreuves personnelles et aussi les travaux scolaires. _

_En un mot, il devient leur parrain._

_Et moi, Colin Creyver, victime de la Grande Guerre, orphelin de père et de mère depuis un an déjà, 17 ans depuis quelque mois, suis devenu parrain de six enfants tout aussi perdu que moi._


End file.
